


лилии

by Marlan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlan/pseuds/Marlan
Summary: "тот цветочный с парнем, в которого втюрился лэнс."





	лилии

кит когане работал по вторникам пятницам и воскресеньям. это выяснил лэнс с помощью бейджика и личного опыта за те полгода, что ходил в его цветочный. нет, вряд ли этот магазин принадлежит киту, но лэнс не знает как его еще называть. пидж говорит "тот цветочный с парнем, в которого втюрился лэнс", когда макклейн в очередной раз кричит ей, а еще ханку, о своей безнадежности в этом деле. 

ведь кит высокий красавчик с тупым маллетом. так говорил лэнс, а пидж смеялась, потому что _пять минут назад ты говорил, что он ему очень идет, и вообще, это модно._ ханк смеялся тоже, а лэнс улыбался, потому что _спасибо ребята, вы даете мне надежду изо дня в день._

честно, лэнс макклейн не пережил бы свою влюбленность если бы не ханк и пидж, которые круглые сутки шутили по этому поводу, а еще ходили в этот цветочный по понедельникам, средам, четвергам и субботам. потому что _вдруг его график изменится, вы мне напишете._ но иногда запас добродетели кончался, и пидж долго читала лэнсу нотации, ведь _это твой парень, и ты сам в силах сталкерить его._ лэнс кричал, что кит не его парень, а еще краснел и молчал, и пидж успокаивалась, потому что _да, хорошо._ потому что лэнсу наконец правда нравился кто-то так сильно и так долго.

сегодня вторник и лэнс готовится к выходу. он уйдет через минут пять, чтобы через двадцать быть у цветочного, и видеть только зашедшего на смену кита когане. макклейн в сотый раз спрашивает у пидж все ли в порядке, в сотый раз получая положительный ответ.

лэнс прощается со всеми и выходит. он волнуется и постоянно глядит на часы, глядит на тучное небо, _обещали дождь_ , и наконец доходит. пару раз вздохнув у входа, он открывает дверь, колокольчик позванивает, и внимание кита когане привлечено. он поднимает голову и его щека _о боги, лэнс готов скончаться_ перепачкана землей. он улыбается, потому что знает лэнса, и смотрит. смотрит-смотрит-смотрит. ждет, пока лэнс соберется с силами и скажет: _вон тот букет,_ и вздохнет потому что _молодец лэнс макклейн, этот парень в твоих сетях_. 

кит когане спрашивает про упаковку и лэнс часто кивает, не слыша вопроса. кит когане упаковывает букет в оберточную бумагу, а макклейн стоит и смотрит долгим тяжелым взглядом. он не специально, просто _кит, блять, прекрати делать это **так**_. 

на улице гремит, начинает капать дождь, потому что обещали ведь. кит когане отвлекается, с секунду смотрит в окно, и начинает заворачивать быстрее. лэнс вздрагивает и пугается, потому что нет-нет-нет, не прекращай, и говорит: _не торопитесь_ , на выдохе, не далеко от шепота. кит когане кивает, и наклоняется под прилавок, за ленточкой, за красной ленточкой, как каждый раз просит лэнс. кит спрашивает: _красная,_ и лэнс кивает, потом вспоминает, что когане его не видит, и говорит: _да_ , и прощается с душой, потому что сейчас кит когане перевяжет жутко пахнущие лилии, и лэнсу придется уйти.

на улице уже ливень, и лэнс думает, что бог почувствовал его состояние души, и разворошил, показав всему городу. макклейн расплачивается, берет букет из рук кита, и оборачивается к двери. кит когане говорит: _можете переждать здесь,_ и выносит лэнсу табуретку. это на целое предложение больше, чем он обычно выдавал лэнсу, который сейчас благодарит его и садится. 

кит когане садится тоже, за прилавок, и смотрит в окно. макклейн волнуется, потому что _может ему не приятна моя компания, может, он догадался о настоящем мотиве моего пребывания здесь,_ но кит когане спрашивает: _для девушки,_ кивая на букет. лэнс долго молчит, секунд пятнадцать, а потом мотает головой в отрицание. 

когане улыбается, чешет щеку, размазывая землю, и коворит: _я кит_ , и лэнс на автомате, божегосподи зачем, отвечает: _я знаю,_ и затыкается, потому что понимает, что сказал. кит смеется, говорит о бейджике, и спрашивает имя макклейна, который называет его. полное. 

кит когане говорит, что он кит когане, если полностью, и лэнсу хватает сил улыбнуться, и встать, чтобы пожать руку. и кит когане тоже встает, тоже протягивает руку, и тоже немного краснеет. лэнс думает, что это потому что ему неприятно, или что-то такое, поэтому быстро отдергивает руку, вызывая удивленный взгляд кита. 

макклейн отходит обратно, садится, смотрит в окно. кит когане тоже садится и тоже смотрит в окно. лэнс макклейн сейчас умрет, потому что _я не могу к нему подкатить,_ как-то сказал он пидж. и все еще не может. но кит когане хочет заговорить первый, он набирает в грудь воздух, произносит: _я_ , молчит пару минут, пока лэнс внимательно смотрит, а потом договаривает: _может, сходим как-нибудь кофе попить?_

и лэнс говорит: _да. конечно._


End file.
